


His Heat, So Strong

by animejuicebox



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejuicebox/pseuds/animejuicebox
Summary: Author's Note: Once again, a very short chapter, but I'd like to thank all of you! This has been such a successful piece of work, and it's hardly been 24 hours. If you would like to follow me more closely, feel free to message me on my instagram @redpaladinkeith._





	1. Chapter 1

Keith was sitting in the school cafeteria, waiting for the school day to start. He was chatting with his group of friends, chatting about hot guys and nonsense. Keith rubbed the back of his head and laughed, watching a strong looking, older student walk in. His name was Takashi Shirogane, his nickname being ‘Shiro’. He was quite good friends with Shiro, and the teachers and school board thought of him highly, often suggesting that he deserved the role of head prefect. Keith smiled as he looked at Shiro before turning back to his friends and talking, suddenly noticing an intense wave of…something come over him. He gulped hard and excused himself from his group of friends, running to the nearest bathrooms, hardly hearing the heavy footsteps behind him. The raven, haired male quickly locked himself in the nearest stall, panting with stress and…something else. Shiro noticed the sudden movement, and out of concern decided to follow him. Keith was red in the face and sweating more than he should have been. He called out for help, not exactly knowing what he would do if someone came his way. A burly, heavy sounding figure entered the bathrooms.

“Hey, you okay?” A rough, warm voice asked. It was Shiro. He was instantly drawn to Keith as soon as he stood from the round table in the cafeteria, never having inhaled such a strong and sweet scent before. All he heard Keith reply with was a simple needy grunt. Keith took a deep breath.  
“Can you please help me out a little...I just need some ‘during heat’ pads and some water, is that too much to ask for?” Keith said nervously, leaning against the stall door.   
“Of course, not a problem.” Shiro hurried along to the nurses office, picking up the things he needed for the omega. He could still smell Keith’s strong pheromones from within the hallway. He ran back and passed the pads and water carefully under the door, watching Keith’s small, shaking hands taking them greedily. Shiro backed away respectfully, waiting outside for him. Keith stumbled out and splashed his face with some water, his face still flushed red. He walked out, hardly expecting Shiro to be there. “Hey bud, you feeling okay now?” Shiro asked with a smile, trying to ignore how strong his scent was.   
“I-I’m fine, I’ll just drive myself home.” Keith smiled back, looking at Shiro with lusty eyes as he began to walk away. Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm firmly.   
“No way are you driving yourself home buddy. Look, I’ll give you a lift, okay?”   
“My house is pretty far out though are you-“ Shiro cut him off.  
“Shh, you can crash at mine until tomorrow, ‘kay?”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith climbed out of Shiro’s car, flustered and messy. His raven hair curled around his face, cheeks redder than strawberries. Shiro quickly made his way out of the driver’s seat and around to him, helping him up the stairs to his small home. Keith was panting like a dog. His heat suppressants were practically ineffective, and he had soaked his way through the pad. He didn’t know what to do. Keith’s mind was clouded over with sexual thoughts. Fucking himself, being fucked, threesomes, orgies, teasing, blowjobs, hand jobs, bondage…His mind was jelly, he couldn't think straight, let alone walk in a straight line. Shiro opened the door, noticing Keith whining softly. The older male averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Keith. Shiro smiled a little, bringing the omega upstairs to his bedroom and lying him down on the bed.  
“I need you to get some rest, okay Keith?” Shiro said softly, smiling in a comforting way. Keith whined softly, looking up at Shiro with those lusty, violet eyes. The older male was drawn in but had to restrain himself.  
“Shiro~ I need something from you...” Keith mumbled, sighing deeply as if he had bottled feelings to release.  
“Yes?”  
“I need your cock!!~ Please, give it to me!!~” Keith pulled Shiro’s shirt, trying to drag him closer. Shiro went red in the face, hardly expecting the younger male to be so forward in his advances.  
“I-I’m sure you’ll be fine without it.” Shiro replied. He desperately wanted to fuck Keith. Pin him to the bed, ruin his virgin ass. Somehow, he managed to stay calm, no matter how much his dick throbbed in his tight jeans. Keith kept whining like a greedy, indulged child, rambling about how he would do absolutely anything for Shiro’s cock between his wet…Ah, you get the picture. Shiro forced himself to step back, making sure he made no advance on Keith. What if Keith regrets having sex in two hour’s time? If he was a virgin, on a regular day he probably wouldn’t even want his virginity to be taken by someone like Shiro. His mind continued to skim over positives and negatives. Shiro was so distracted by his own stress that he didn’t even realize what Keith was doing until he looked down.  
His mouth, Shiro’s cock, wet noises of pleasure. Keith was sucking him off. No warning, no consent. It didn’t matter, Shiro found the feelings heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Once again, a very short chapter, but I'd like to thank all of you! This has been such a successful piece of work, and it's hardly been 24 hours. If you would like to follow me more closely, feel free to message me on my instagram @redpaladinkeith._


	3. Chapter 3

“F-Fuck~ Keith…” Shiro groaned softly, instinctively rubbing Keith’s hair softly and pushing down ever so slightly. He was good at this. Too good. Shiro’s common sense took over, and he eventually pulled out of Keith’s mouth and got on his knees, his eyes now level with the younger male’s. “You’re doing lots of things you might regret, okay? I don’t want to be in trouble with you when you’re not in heat.” He whispered carefully.  
Keith whined softly, taking off his shirt.  
“It’s really warm in here..can you turn on the AC?” He asked. It was cold already, but Shiro understood why. He stared at the younger male’s (almost) abs. Shiro shook his head, trying to ignore his strong, sexual feelings.  
“Keith, do you need anything at all? Do you think the heat is bad enough for me to call a doc-“  
“Shut up and stick that massive cock of yours inside of me already!~ Pleaaase Shiro! I need this!”  
Keith screamed, willing to say anything to get what he needed so badly. Shiro caved. He quickly stripped both himself and Keith of all their clothing, not leaving a single garment to spare. The younger male had already made a mess of the bed sheets, for they were covered in his self-lubricant. Shiro grunted softly and lifted Keith’s hips, making sure he was level with his dripping, inviting entrance. Shiro smirked softly to himself, inserting a finger into Keith, just trying to stretch him a little. It was finally time to wreck this pure, precious, innocent, omega. Shiro gently slid inside of Keith, groaning a little.  
“Fuck baby~ You’re so..Ngh!~ So damn tight..~” He moaned out softly, grinning down lustfully at Keith. The omega moaned loudly, gripping the sheets as Shiro’s large, throbbing, alpha cock went inside him. Everything was so warm. It felt so good!!~ Keith looked up at Shiro with lovesick eyes. It wasn’t two friends, having sex because girls wouldn't. It wasn’t a needy omega and an eye-rolling alpha. It wasn't even a forceful alpha, doing anything to escape his heat. It was love. At least, that was how Keith saw it. Soon though, Keith couldn’t think about his crush on Shiro, because said crush was pounding into him at an inhuman speed. He was so rough, but so gentle. So sensual, but so loving. Keith’s eyes went back, and he stuck his tongue out lewdly, moaning loudly as he came hard onto his chest. During their peaceful slumber, they had dreamt about eachother. Keith had woken up in the very early hours of the morning with a stark realization. He had a crush on Shiro. A really really bad crush. After a few minutes of silent freaking out, he put himself back to sleep. Soon after, Shiro had awoken with the same realization. He loved Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

When Shiro awoke the next day, he found himself sleeping with someone in his arms. He sprung upwards, looking at the ravenette figure beneath him. He took a deep sigh of relief. It was just Keith. The older male leaned down and gently caressed Keith’s cheek.  
“God you’re so beautiful...you look so cute when you sleep...” He whispered softly. Keith rolled over and groaned softly, an imaginary alarm going off in his head. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the bulky man before him.  
“Gah! Who the fuck are- Shiro!” Keith rolled his eyes. “You scared me!” He chuckled softly.  
“I’m sorry baby boy, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Shiro smiled at Keith, blushing a little. After a few moments, Shiro remembered something. “Keith I need to talk to you about something…I um…I love you.” The omega went red. Shiro shared feelings with him!  
“I-I love you too! I’ve had a crush on you since we met…” He whispered excitedly.  
“Will you be mine?” Shiro asked. Keith held him tightly and nodded, smiling softly. After they had calmed down, Keith glanced over at the large, round wall clock. It was 7:34 am. They wouldn’t make it to school on time unless they hurried. Shiro quickly got up and showered as fast as he could, swapping with Keith as they rushed around the house. Once Keith was out, he ran back to the bedroom.  
“Shiro!! I don’t have any fucking clothes!” He yelled, stressed as ever. Shiro looked at him, fear in his eyes. He threw a sweater and a pair of shorts at Keith.  
“J-Just put those on!”  
“What?! They’re way too big!”  
“Just fucking put those on, Keith! We don’t have time!” He yelled, frantically spraying himself with cologne. Keith slipped on the clothes as fast as he could, grabbing his socks from yesterday and pulling them on. Shiro left the room and grabbed his car keys, waiting for Keith in the car, knowing that he would be following fairly close behind. Keith slammed the front door shut behind him, running down to the car. The two lovers drove in the direction of their school, stopping for a light breakfast and coffee on the way. When they finally arrived at the grounds, Keith’s face fell. He wouldn't see Shiro until the end of the day.  
“Kiss me before you go?” He asked quietly, looking at Shiro with forlorn eyes. The older male nodded softly and kissed Keith tenderly, smiling gently at him.  
“Remember, just text me if you need anything at all.” 

They both ran off to their separate campuses, ploughing through their first few periods smoothly. Once break rolled around though, Shiro received a badly written, error riddled message from his boyfriend.  
“Babr I thnk im gong throudh hest” The text read. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it meant.  
“Babe, I think I’m going through heat!” Was the message Keith intended to convey.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro sprinted from his main building over to Keith’s, trying to get there as fast as he could without running into any people. He texted Keith at high speed, asking where he was going. Keith obviously couldn’t just sit there, so he had to be somewhere else. Keith hobbled and shuffled to the nearest bathrooms, knowing he was soaking through his underwear. He locked himself in a stall and locked it with sweaty hands, waiting desperately for Shiro. He breathed out heavily, texting Shiro his location. Within mere minutes the older male was in the bathrooms.  
“Keith?” He asked, looking around the bathroom. Keith exhaled and groaned softly, whining a little. Shiro walked over to the singular locked stall, knocking lightly. “Can I come in? I need you to unlock the door, baby.” He said softly, not wanting to startle him too much. Keith fumbled the lock and eventually got it open. Shiro looked at the omega. His heat was much more intense than the alpha had ever seen. Sweat was dripping from his hot fingers, and drool was running from the corners of his mouth. His cheeks were flushed a deep tomato red, and his slick hair curled his face. “Keith, my god…Are you okay?” Keith groaned and moved a little. He was hard. Really. Fucking. Hard. It was painful, and he had soaked through both his underwear and Shiro’s shorts by this point.  
“Shiro..I need something..” He mumbled, looking at the alpha with needy eyes.  
“I’m guessing you want this?” Shiro smirked softly. His clothing was already off, and his hard cock was out.  
“Oh fuck yes!~ I want that~” Keith moaned quietly, moving closer. Shiro quickly picked Keith up and stripped him of his clothes, locking the stall and hanging them on the door. The alpha pushed the omega against the wall, and with little to no warning he entered him, groaning quietly.  
“Fuck..baby~ You’re so tight~” Shiro tilted his head back, smacking the smaller omega’s ass hard. Keith moaned loudly, biting his lip hard. He loved it when his partner was rough. After a few minutes of letting the younger male adjust, Shiro began to move, though it was hardly moving. It was sharp, rough, hard and swift movements. Wet noises and loud moans began to fill the bathrooms, as Keith and Shiro continued. Before long, Keith had released over three times onto the wall of the small toilet stall, though Shiro hadn’t released once. Soon, though, Shiro came hard inside of the omega, knotting him. His rough thrusts had been forced to a stop, and the shivering, moaning omega beneath him finally got a break.  
“Okay, sweetheart, I think we’re both done.” He smiled softly, eventually pulling out.  
Keith nodded slowly and turned around to kiss him, pulling him close.  
“Shiro, can you do me a big favour?”  
“Of course, what is it?”  
“Clean me up, daddy?~” Within in seconds Shiro was on his knees, eating the omega out like a well trained porn star. He licked and sucked until every drop of cum was gone. Keith continued to moan loudly like the little slut he was, letting Shiro do all the dirty work. Soon, they were both out of the bathrooms, going their separate ways as forever horny, really flustered lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the two had stumbled back off to their classes, biting lips and giggling like drunken sailors, they got right on with their work. Shiro, however, was permitted to leave school early. He quickly made a stop at the local adult store, purchasing over $200 worth of merchandise, and managing to arrive back at school on time to pick up his omega. When Keith walked over to the car, he didn't notice Shiro inside, so he simply leaned against the vehicle, watching porn on his phone with his earphones in. After a while, Keith grew flustered, and looked back into the campus where Shiro was supposed to be, texting him to ask where he was. Within seconds he received a reply.  
“Look in the car.” Was all the message read. Keith glanced down and peered inside the window, jumping when he saw his alpha sat in the driver’s seat. He got inside, flustered and whining with embarrassment.  
“Watching porn, eh?” Takashi teased, smirking at Keith.  
“What I look at on my phone is none of your business!” He said, getting even more embarrassed than before.  
“That little twink with the black hair reminds me of you.” Shiro whispered, smiling devilishly at Keith, knowing how badly he was teasing the younger male. “Well, let’s get ourselves home, shall we?” Shiro chuckled, starting up the car and pulling out of the carpark. After a couple of minutes, Keith piped up with a topic.  
“What’s for dinner? I didn't see anything in your fridge…”  
“Would you like to go out tonight?”  
“Really?! Like a dinner date?!” Keith said with the brightest, most excited eyes. Shiro nodded with a beaming grin, pulling up into their house. Keith giggled sweetly to himself, ecstatic at going on his first date with Shiro. When they got inside, Shiro planted a large cardboard box on the table, lots of items clattering inside. “Huh? What’s in there?” Keith went to go and open the box, but Takashi quickly pulled it away from him.  
“No, no, no, no, no!” Shiro smiled. “You’re not allowed to see inside that! Alphas only.” Keith pouted a little, more than intrigued as to what was inside.  
“Lemme see!!” He said, trying to pull the box back toward himself to see inside. Shiro yanked it backwards and held it close. Shiro quickly removed a small box from within the large box, taking out the contents and lying them on the table.  
“Vibrating panties, for my favourite little omega~” Takashi stroked the younger male’s cheek and smiled, pushing them over toward him. Keith looked at them, nodding softly.  
A few hours later, when the couple was ready to leave, Shiro decided he would do a test run of the new lingerie. He flicked a switch on the small black remote, his omega almost instantly reacting. His knees almost buckled and he moaned softly, shaking a little.  
“Well, at least we can say it works!~” Shiro chuckled, turning it off and placing the remote in his pocket as they walked to the car, getting inside and driving.  
“Chinese food?” Asked the older male, Keith responding with a simple, smiley nod. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at the restaurant Keith was starving. He wanted something to eat so badly. They got a table and sat down.   
“Now, you’re not allowed to make any noise, okay sweetheart?” Takashi whispered from across the table as the waiters gave them water and menus. Keith browsed the menu with deep violet eyes, skimming over the dishes.   
“I’ll have a soda and the um..” He looked over the food again. Shiro pressed a button on the remote; the lowest setting. Keith tensed up and his head fell slightly. He became distracted by the pleasure, that was until Shiro spoke up.   
“Sweetheart, it’s okay~ Don’t be nervous~” He purred, turning it up a notch.   
“I-I’ll have the sweet and..s-sour pork, some steamed rice and..ngh~ the roast duck.” The ravenette squeaked out. Shiro ordered some dumplings and a simple mocktail. The waitress serving them looked at them with ever so slightly confused eyes, taking their orders promptly and going off to prepare their drinks. The alpha stared down his omega, acting angry.   
“You can’t make noise like that baby~ We’re in public~” He purred softly, growling a little.   
“I can’t help it..especially when you do it without warning.” Keith complained. “I want to get off. I’m too horny.” Keith stood to leave, not wanting to continue to suffer. He hurried off to the bathrooms, Takashi following behind quickly.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, slut?~” The alpha growled, licking and nibbling Keith’s ear gently. The younger male moaned softly, his ears being sensitive.   
“I-I just want to fix my hard on, idiot.” He said coldly, not wanting to play around at the time. Shiro tucked his hand into Keith’s pants, stroking him slowly.   
“You can either wait until you get home, or sit in it.” He growled. Keith sighed softly and walked back to the table. He decided to wait. The omega knew that in the end, it would be better if he did. The food arrived and they ate like hungry pigs, food disappearing with minutes and sweet drinks pouring down their throats. They normally would have taken their time, but with stakes like these, they were eager to return home. During the car ride back to Shiro’s house, a conversation started.   
“Baaabe~ I’m horny!” Keith complained quietly.   
“Play with yourself then, my love~” Shiro said softly, keeping his eyes on the road as he handed Keith the remote. The omega quickly turned it all the way up, not wanting to waste time on teasing himself. By the time they arrived, Keith was a moaning mess, on the edge of climax.   
“P-Please let me cum! It’s been 10 whole minutes..” He whined, moaning loudly. Shiro picked him up and hurried inside, pushing him against the wall as they closed the door. The alpha dropped the younger male’s pants, getting on his knees and sucking him hard and fast. Shiro knew how to use his lips, no doubt about it. After a few seconds, Keith had released in Takashi’s mouth and on his face. The sight of his dominant partner covered in cum was certainly something to behold. It almost made him feel…powerful.


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro pinned Keith to the wall, growling softly.   
“I saw that. I saw that in your eyes. You want dominance. Wanna know something? You’re not fuckin’ getting it.” Shiro snarled, pushing Keith’s shoulder blades into the plaster, making him whine. The alpha greedily kissed his omega’s neck, leaving love bites and dark marks all over it, soon moving to his collar bones.   
“I’m in a fucking rut, and you’re in heat~ Give yourself to me.” He purred, holding Keith firmly. Keith went to speak but was cut off by a loud shout from his partner.  
“Submit to me!”  
Keith knew that he had crossed a line. He was never to interfere with the natural balance. It was common sense. But something made him want to do it more than ever. He resisted. Another time. Keith moaned quietly as Shiro teased his pink buds, biting them roughly before licking them gently. Keith squeaked with every bite and moaned with every lick. He was helpless. Just how Shiro wanted him. Takashi swiftly carried the omega to the bedroom, laying him down gently as he quickly undressed, his cock already hard and twitching. He smirked softly as he rubbed Keith’s dripping entrance.   
“What a whore~ All wet for daddy are we?~” Shiro teased, lining his throbbing cock up with Keith’s puckered hole. The omega squealed in pain and pleasure as his alpha roughly pushed in without warning. Within 5 seconds, they already had rhythm. Within 2 minutes, wet noises and elated moans bounced off the walls. Within no more than 7 minutes, Keith was at his breaking point. Shiro’s rough and constant thrusting, drilling, pounding into the younger male was driving him over the edge.   
“Baby~ Ngh..I’m gonna knot you..okay?~” He managed to force out, moaning loudly as Keith came hard onto his chest. The omega’s legs were held high, his raven curls bouncing with every thrust. His body got overstimulated as Shiro slammed into him, his knot slowing the alpha’s pace significantly until he came to a stop, releasing deep inside of his whining partner. Keith panted hard, and so did Shiro. The older male leaned down and kissed Keith softly, but passionately. After a few moment’s the alpha’s knot went down, and he pulled out, his hot, thick load spilling out of Keith. Shiro watched in delight, smiling to himself. Keith was quick to notice this.  
“H-Hey!! Don't look at me like that, you pervert!” The omega said, blushing a vibrant cherry red.   
“What?~ Why can’t I just admire my beautiful boyfriend?~” Shiro purred, giggling to himself. Keith rolled his eyes, chuckling a little.   
“Shiro..am I allowed to try something…new?” Keith asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Shiro raised an eyebrow, shrugging a little.   
“I’m open to anything sweetheart.” Shiro smiled, kissing Keith gently. The omega got on his knees, shuffling over to Takashi and pushing him down onto the pillows.   
“Tell me if it hurts, okay? Close your eyes~” Keith smiled, spreading the alpha’s legs. This was more than taboo. The younger male coated his fingers with his thick saliva, slowly pushing one and then two into his partner. He wiggled his fingers around, trying to stretch him out. Shiro, on the other hand, was a whining, moaning mess. His legs shook, and his jaw clenched tight. After some much-needed stretching, Keith finally lined himself up with Shiro’s entrance, slowly pushing inside him.  
“A-Ah..~ This feels so..weird but so good…” Takashi moaned out, gripping the loose sheets with clammy palms and sticky fingers. “Babe..I-I..” Shiro was cut off by his own loud groans, Keith soon pulling himself together and fucking his alpha senseless. Shiro’s shoulder blades dug into the mattress, and his nails ran down Keith’s back. The moaning, struggling omega came inside of Shiro, his stamina deteriorating faster than ever”. He wasn’t supposed to dominate. His body was made for being fucked silly, not for fucking others. Takashi had came at least twice, making a mess on the sheets and his torso. Keith slowed his thrusting and pulled out, leaning down and kissing Shiro gently. Shiro quickly sat up, raising his hand as if he was to hit Keith. After a frightening moment, Shiro lowered his hand, shaking off his primal instincts.   
“Come on baby, time to go clean off.” The alpha carried his now tired and weak omega off to the shower, cleansing him of cum and saliva. The two slept like young children, not hearing a peep from each other. Keith awoke at midnight to hear moaning and whining beside him. Shiro was having a really, really dirty dream. He repeated the name ‘daddy’ over and over and moaned frequently like a sluttish twink. Keith quickly woke him up, concerned for him. “What is it...?” He groaned.  
“Babe, y-you were moaning like an omega..and saying ‘daddy’ too.” The younger male explained, worried.  
“I was not! You’re just trying to make me embarrassed.” Shiro lied. Takashi had dreamt of Keith fucking him over and over, calling him ‘daddy’ and ‘master’ and telling Keith that he was ‘his little toy’. He would never admit to it. He hardly wanted to admit that he was fucked by an omega. Keith stroked Shiro’s face gently.   
“Let’s just go back to sleep, sweetheart, okay?” Keith smiled softly, lying down and cuddling up to Shiro. The pair made out for a while before falling asleep in each other’s arms. They woke up at 6:00 am to a horrible, ear piercing alarm that could shatter skulls if it pleased. Keith got dressed, as did Shiro. Keith complained about semen in his hair before Takashi dragged him off to the car to get some breakfast. They arrived at a bakery, the local one. Keith and Shiro walked inside, hand in hand and ordered some food and warm drinks. While waiting, Keith looked around the room.   
“S-Shiro..” He tapped his alpha’s shoulder. “Why are they all staring at me…?”


End file.
